coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3489 (13th January 1993)
Plot Deirdre apologises to Tracy and is infuriated when Tracy insists that she must be a tart because she's had an affair. Alf gets satisfaction in buying grapes for Audrey since she made him diet just before Christmas. Lisa discovers Vera rowed with Des in the Rovers. She decides to face her. Doug asks Denise out again but she refuses to go out with someone who's bankrupt. Sally starts up a petition to get the one-way system stopped. Ken tells Tracy that Mike seduced Deirdre and she wasn't really to blame. Tracy is adamant that they'd still be a family if Deirdre hadn't cheapened her marriage. Ken decides to let Tracy see him in a good light and put all the blame on Deirdre. Steve is interested in buying a Ford Escort but he realises that he'll never afford the insurance on it. He is stunned when Vicky insures the car for him, spending £750 of the money she got for selling Saracen. He feels that it's too much but she tells him that he can drive her around during her holidays. He is thrilled. Audrey feels battered and bruised. Steve is proud of his car. Jack tells Vera that she'll lose Tom unless she accepts Lisa back into the Street. Lisa tries to explain things to Vera. She accuses Lisa of seeing Des before she left for Blackpool and calls her a slag. Lisa tells Vera that she can see Tom whenever she wants to but Vera tells her that she's ruined Terry's life and he'll kill Des when he's released. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Lisa Duckworth - Caroline Milmoe *Tom Duckworth - Darryl Edwards *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Doug Murray - Brian Hibbard *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Weatherfield Comprehensive - Exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Events set in motion 10 years ago still torment Deirdre Barlow. Is there any solution to her problem? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,460,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 19th July 2019 was edited to remove strong language: three uses of the word "tart" by Deirdre and Tracy Barlow were cut from the first scene in 1 Coronation Street; three uses of the word "slut" by Vera Duckworth about Lisa in a Kabin scene in Part Two; another use of the word "slut" by Vera in a scene with Jack in 9 Coronation Street; and Vera calling Lisa a "slag" and a "slut" to her face in the final scene, also in No.9. Category:1993 episodes